To effectively support the overall scientific goals of this SPORE the investigators of the SPORE Design and Analysis Core (SPORE D&A Core) will: 1) Develop, test, implement, update and maintain (after discussing with the other Core investigators and the SPORE project investigators their particular data and statistical needs), a flexible Master Database that will allow for fast retrieval for statistical analysis of any segment of the data be it from a single project or multiple projects, that will allow for the addition of new projects or new variables in ongoing projects and that will include quality control and security features that will guarantee that the SPORE data is of high quality. 2) Collaborate with SPORE investigators to develop, test, implement and maintain the data system including all data collection, data entry, data transmission and editing procedures needed to maintain the quality, integrity and security of the data at each of the data entry sites of this distributed entry system. 3) Develop, test, produce and maintain a Manual of Operations and a Forms Manual that cover in detail all aspects of data collection and management. 4) Develop a scheduling program for the Pathology Core that will indicate what types of patients are scheduled for surgery, when and where, what types of tissue can be expected to be available and what types of tissue are needed by which SPORE investigators. 5) Develop a tracking program for the Pathology Core which will allow the Core to know exactly the deposition of any tissue or sera. 6) Develop scheduling programs, as needed, for the individual clinical trials. 7) Develop both an online system and a paper report system that keeps the SPORE investigators informed as to the demographic, clinical and pathological aspects of patients in the SPORE database. This system will also include what additional investigations are in progress or have been completed (e.g. is tissue being analyzed for p53). 8) Collaborate with the Career Development Committee to offer both informal and formal education in epidemiology (particularly with reference to design aspects) and statistics. 9) Collaborate with investigators on all aspects of a study from initial developmental discussions, to development of a formal proposal (including development of testable hypotheses, sample size considerations and plans for analysis), to the statistical analysis of the study, and finally to manuscript preparation. 10) Participate in collaborative discussions among SPORE members (led by Dr. Scardino) concerning developing questions that can be addressed using data that cuts across disciplines (e.g. integrating the demographic, clinical, pathological and clinical markers data).